


Regular

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Single Father!Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He’d assumed the entire time that Sam had a mate, because how the hell could someone as awesome as him </i>not<i>? Especially with a kid. He couldn’t understand how an alpha could get close enough to Sam to father a kid, and not take Sam as his mate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular

Gabriel’s favorite thing about his bakery is the children. Little girls and boys come in, and their eyes go wide when they see his display case filled to the brim with all kinds of cookies and pastries. They happily point at what they want, looking expectantly at their parents. There are some that come in weekly that he’s learned by name, and know exactly what they like.

One in particular is little April. She’s the most adorable four-year-old he’d ever met. Her cotton hair is always in one neat braid, and her dresses always in perfect order, and she was always clinging to the hand of her absolutely beautiful omega father, Sam. Sam was bigger than most alphas, tall and broad shouldered, but Gabriel had always had a thing for less than conventional beauties. He’s well dressed and bright-smiled, and Gabriel had spent the first few months after he and April had started frequenting his shop staring dreamily (creepily, Kali had corrected.) at them, until one day he’d gotten the nerve to finally talk to Sam more than just to take their order.

After that, things at just seemed to fall into place. When Sam and April would come in, they’d sit at the bar and talk to Gabriel as they ate. April would ramble about school, and her “Uncle Dee”, who did her hair every morning, and “Uncle Cas” who was a doctor, but not the scary kind that gave shots. Sam had clarified one day that he lived with his brother and his mate, who helped him with April. Gabriel had been confused, wondering why Sam would need help with April from his brother. Then Sam had gotten up to leave and he’d noticed it; there was no claiming mark on his neck.

He’d assumed the entire time that Sam had a mate, because how the hell could someone as awesome as him _not_? Especially with a kid. He couldn’t understand how an alpha could get close enough to Sam to father a kid, and not take Sam has his mate. But, whoever the poor sap was, his loss was Gabriel’s gain. If Sam didn’t have a mate, that meant there was a chance, however slim, the omega would agree to go out to coffee or something with him.

Gabriel finally takes his chance one gross fall day. It’s been drizzling off and on all day, and business has been slow, but his day brightens when he sees April’s little Lego backpack round the corner, but then they walk in and it’s obvious that not everything is alright. April’s her normal, cheery self, waving enthusiastically when she walks in, but Sam looks all the part of the kicked puppy. His shoulders are hunched, and he looks  tired .

“Someone run over your puppy?” Gabriel asks, a bit quietly when they get to the counter. Sam shrugged. 

“Hard day at work,” he murmurs. Gabriel hums in understanding.

“Gotta dick-oops, I mean jerk - boss?” he asks, leaning down to grab the treats April was excitedly pointing out. 

“Yeah, the biggest,” Sam declares. 

“Exactly why I went into business for myself,” Gabriel says. “I worked under this one guy, I swear he hated me. He made me reorganize his whole office, then when he came in to inspect everything, made me redo it all.” Sam’s eyes went wide. “That was my older brother. I couldn’t even catch a break in a family business.” Sam chuckles a bit at that.

“I’ve never had the misfortune of working with family,” Sam says, handing a big, colorful cupcake to April and motioning for her to go sit down. “But Dean, he’s like OCD about his kitchen. Everything has to go in the exact same place, but none of us can figure out what his organization system is. One time I was trying to be nice, and put away the groceries, and he ended up moving everything.” He smiles. “I love my brother, and my brother-in-law, but I have no idea how to deal with them sometimes.

“We should get coffee sometime - exchange crazy brother stories,” Gabriel suggests offhandedly, not even realizing the implication of what he was asking. Sam looks shocked for about half a minute, and Gabriel’s sure he’s fucked up.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
